The kiss
by bittersweetendingsforever
Summary: Maka and Soul have been going out for one month. Their confession was a simple and brief whisper of the words "I love you". That was it. With those two there was no need for anymore useless words. They both understood right away, the other person standing in front of them is their other perfect half. Or are they...
1. Chapter 1

The kiss

Hi there! Its me! I'm new at writing these fan-fiction so go easy on me please! I know I suck at writing but I was told I have a good imagination so I decided to give it a try! Helpful criticism is welcome! If you like it please review! That would make me so happy! Thanks! (P.S. Sorry about failed spelling!)XD (P.S.S. Remember to wash behind your ears!) XP (P.S.S.S. The story begins after school lets out for the weekend!)

Normal P.O.V. 

Maka and Soul have been going out for one month. Their confession was a simple and brief whisper of the words "I love you". That was it. With those two there was no need for anymore useless words. They both understood right away, the other person standing in front of them is their other perfect half. Or are they...

Maka's P.O.V. 

He is my other perfect half ,right? My true love? The one and only one for me? My soul mate? (Author: yes pun intended) If this is all true...WHY IS HE KISSING SOMEONE ELSE!? I can hardly breath as I stand there and watch Soul (who is by the way MY BOYFRIEND!) kiss some random girl who I've never even seen before. I let a little squeak escape my lips as Soul just stands there enjoying the kiss (how do I know he's enjoying it when he's to far away for me to see his face? Well he's not RESISTING is he? No he's not!)! At that point in time I realize something. He isn't just kissing someone else. HE'S CHEETING ON ME! JUST LIKE MY NO GOOD PAPA! The fact hits me like a brick wall. Soul has done something so TERRIBLE so... so... HORRIFYINGLY WRONG that I can't forgive him. I can't even look at where he's standing! I turn away and run home.

Soul's P.O.V.

I was standing there in disbelief. The girl in front of me just confessed to me! She was standing right in front of me blushing BRIGHT red asking if I'm willing to even give her a chance as my girlfriend.

"no sorry I already..." I stared to say trying to tell her Maka was my girlfriend (and the only girl for me) but she cut me of by slamming her lips into mine. I stood there once again in complete shock because of what was happening! SHE WAS KISSING ME AND BELIEVE ME I WAS NOT ENJOYING IT! She was defiantly NOT Maka! And I refuse to kiss anyone BUT Maka!(Author: and sometimes Black*star right? Soul and Maka:NO FLIPPIN' WAY! Author: Just kidding!or was I...?) But I was literally not able to move away; she had me pinned against a brick wall! And this scrawny little girl was stronger then it seems! I tried to push her away but she just pushed back with more force! She crushed me against the wall ,but finally after what seemed like eons she pulled away and backed up. She looked at me and asked

"So whats your answer to that?"

I looked at her with all the hate I could then said in an sort of 'defiantly pissed of' voice

"As a was saying before I already have a girl and she doesn't force me to do anything I don't want to do in our relationship"

And with that I turned away from the girl not even peeking over my shoulder to see what her reaction was. I stomped home unhappy, hungry, and begging for the sympathy of my lovely girlfriend.

And completely unknowing of what was awaiting me at the apartment complex...

Hey! If you want more chapters then I need at least one "it was okay ***shrugs*** I guess" or else I'm not typing anymore chapters. So if you want some REVIEW! please?


	2. Chapter 2

The kiss: Chapter two

Please forgive me for the O.O. ! I know its terrible but still I like to write so bare with me as I try to get better at it! I'm trying and who knows (Excalibur: FOOL! I of course know! Me: Oh no you don't! You can photo bomb all day but there will be no story bombing! ***kicks Excalibur violently sending him soaring away*** Excalibur: *slowly getting softer as he flies through the sky* FOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLSSSSSS S!) maybe you'll come to like my stories! (Excalibur: FOOL! Of course that won't happen! People only like my stories! Me: *In state of shock* h-h-how d-d-did you get b-b-back here!?)

By the way thanks for reviews from:

Angel15Rocks:Thanks for the helpful criticism! I defiantly will stop putting those in the story! But I am going to put them in the beginning paragraph like above because that's an authors note anyway and you don't really need to understand it so that's that.

anna114:I don't get what you mean by "updater" but I'm taking it as "update if you must"!

The Magic Catgirl: uh...YES PLEASE!

Oh yeah! I don't own "Soul Eater" and I probably never will no matter how much I beg and plead!(p.s sorry didn't put a disclaimer in the last chapter I really meant to!)

Soul P.O.V. 

I was walking home wondering if I should tell Maka about what had just happened. She would understand if I told her before she found out a different way, right? I still doubt that I'd get away without at least a minor concussion from a book being abruptly slammed into my head but at least I wouldn't lose Maka.

"But then again" I thought out loud. "Maybe Maka would freak out"

Then I thought about what might happen if Maka thought that I was just trying to cover up my tracks. A terrible image of Maka shouting at me "SOUL! I KNOW YOUR JUST TRYING TO COVER UP YOUR TERRIBLE CHEATING HABBITS! I REFUSE TO BE YOUR PARTNER, BESTFRIEND, OR GIRLFRIEND ANY LONGER! I'M LEAVING! popped into my head and as I shook the scary thought out of my head I decided not to tell her and defuse rumor bombs by waving them off as just rumors with no truth to them once so ever!

I'll just forget it ever happened I thought as I walked up the stairs to our apartment and got the keys to unlock the door. I walked inside and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Hmm maybe Maka is in her room I thought after looking around and not finding her anywhere. Still not any different from any normal day. As I walked to my room I decided to take a nap so I went to the closet, pulled out a few extra blankets, and went to curl up in my room...

Maka P.O.V.

When I heard Soul come in to the small but overall comfortable apartment it suddenly felt much smaller than usual. Like just being in the same general area as Soul was painful. I couldn't stand it any longer! I had to do something about this... and SOON!

Soul P.O.V.

I woke up around midnight starving. I slowly got up out of my nice warm bed to go scavenge around in the fridge for something to munch on. I wondered vaguely why Maka hadn't woken me up for dinner. 'She probably fell asleep in her room and forgot about dinner' I thought to my self. I opened the door to the kitchen and gasped at the heart stopping sight in front of me. WHAT WAS MAKA DOING WITH A KNIFE POINTED DIRECTLY AT HER HEART!?

Sorry it's so short! I have very little time to write these things because I have lots of work to do around my messy house! *Sigh* I need to go clean my kitchen but I don't wanna! Sorry again!

By the way the only way I'm going to update another chapter is if someone reviews saying they think it's at least it "okay"! Helpful criticism is welcome with open arms! Please review! (p.s. The whole "photo bombing" thing with Excalibur is a running gag with me and my friend. We were taking pictures in front of a building and after we looked at the picture a few months later we found a weird white curved triangle and a strange white hook like thing that looked like the end of Excalibur's nose and cane! IT LOOKED REALLY FREAKY! After we figured this out we immediately disposed of the freakish evidence!)


	3. Chapter 3

The Kiss: Chapter Three

**Hello There! I'm sick today so I really don't feel like writing but I'm gonna anyway! The last chapter was really boring to write so I'm really trying to change things around a little by adding a few signs of TsubakiXBlack*Star but not to much so if you don't like that pairing just ignore it! However if you do you can see it anyway you like! I'm just adding a little suggestion of it! So please enjoy even though my writing SUCKS! (p.s. Thanks for the reviews! And sorry for the out of character-ness)**

**Yay!Reviews:**

**Mangafreak109: THANKS SO MUCH! I LOVE YOUR REVIEW IT MADE ME SO HAPPY! And cliffhangers are meant to make people want more! **

**anna114:ah now I feel stupid for not realizing what you meant!**

**Centerville's Very Own Latvia: Thanks I love it when people like my story!**

**Strophanthus: OH BE QUITE YOU BOOB MONSTER! Just kidding! Love ya Giroro! Please don't blow up my face! (P.s. We're friends so I call Giroro Boob monster for... reasons you don't need to know about! By the way love your photo!)(p.s.s. This message is a joke. We joke around a lot. Please do not mistake poor Giroro as a pervert!XD) **

**: ( I don't own Soul Eater or it still wouldn't be over**

SoulP.O.V**.**

Maka looked at me when I walked in a terribly sad look in her eyes like I was the one about to stab her through the heart. She turned away and pushed a little on the knife making a trickle of blood flow down the blade. I reacted just as I saw the red liquid. I grabbed the knife from her hands and tossed it at the floor behind me. It landed with a clatter somewhere near the doorway. Maka looked at me all sadness gone to be replaced with furry.

"SOUL YOU ARE THE WORST!" she screamed looking like I just killed her only hope.

"WHY MUST YOU KEEP PLAYING WITH MY HEART!"

"Wha... what are you talking..." I started but before I finished sudden realization hit me like a truck... 'she knows about the kiss' I thought 'but how...?'

"I SAW YOU AND YOUR DISGUSTING LITTLE DISPLAY!" she was crying now but her voice didn't waver.

"Maka... I can explain" I tried but she cut me off screaming as loud as her lungs would let her.

"SAVE IT! YOUR NOTHING TO ME! YOUR JUST LIKE OTHER CHEATING, LYING, FILTHY MEN! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU! JUST GET OUT!"

I was shocked at how serious her voice sounded so filled with anger and hate towards me. I decided if me leaving would please her I would do exactly that. So I went to the knife drawer pulled it open , collected all of the knives including the one I through on the floor, glanced back at Maka who was staring at the floor at her feet looking shocked, and walked out of the kitchen to the front door and out into the night...

Maka P.O.V. 

As soon as Soul left I sunk to my knees feeling like I was going to throw up. I covered my face with my hands and sobbed falling forward so I was face down on the ground. I cried and cried in till no more tears came. I pulled myself off the ground and looked around wishing I believed Soul when he said he could explain. I wanted an explanation. I wanted to believe that there was a reason Soul had been kissing another girl. I wanted to believe that it was all just a really bad dream. But of course I knew none of this was a dream...

Soul P.O.V.

I wondered around the streets for a little while after disposing of the knives. I didn't even notice the tears pouring down my face in till I got to the park and saw the park bench that Maka usually sits on to read and started to sob...

Time flash to the morning of the next day

I woke up on the park bench, my tears stained face sticky and cold. I couldn't bring myself to sit up. I just laid there staring up at the clouds drifting lazily overhead trying my best not to cry. After what felt like years I pulled my aching body off the bench and looked around. No one was there. I looked down at my watch. It was 9:27. I started to walk home but then decided better of it. I thought for a moment wondering where I should go. I thought about going to Black*star's house but then realized since it was Saturday he would probably be dragging Tsubaki around town for "special alone time with God". I looked up at the sky thinking about going to Kidd's house but then again Liz and Patty would probably beat me to a bloody pulp. Which of course I did deserve after all the pain I put Maka through. I decided to go hang out at Death-bucks for the day. As I dismally started walking towards the little street corner cafe I thought of a better place, turned around, and walked in the opposite direction...

Maka P.O.V.

I woke up face down on the kitchen floor my face smashed against the freezing floor. I heaved myself off the floor rubbing my squashed nose and wondering why I was on the floor. The memories of the night before caused me to fall back down to my knees. I regained my composer and once again pulled myself off the tile. I looked down at my crumpled clothes my eyes stopping at the tiny hole right above my heart stained with blood. I went to the bathroom and pulled off my old clothes and jumped into the shower. After showering and putting on a bandage I got dressed in my normal attire. My long black cloak with my plaid skirt, white long sleeve button up shirt, green tie, and yellow sweeter vest. I went to the door and pulled on my black and white boots. I was going to go over to Kidd's house to talk with Liz and Patty. I needed some advise on my situation. And I had a feeling they would know what to do in a crisis like this...

**Sorry it's so short. But I'm sick so I have a good reason to make it short! I'll try to make more chapters soon if you promise to review! I need one good review before I update! Helpful criticism is needed to make a good story so if its not just hateful but also helpful feel free to have at it! See you soon hopefully! Till then don't get sick! (p.s. I'm sorry Maka's P.O.V.s are so short I don't really know what to write for her except maybe "SOUL I HATE YOU, YOU FILTHY SWINE *Throws books at Soul's head one hitting him in the face the other hitting the wall behind him making a large dent in both*")**


	4. Chapter 4

The kiss: Chapter four

**Hello! And welcome to (drum roll) THE SOUL EATER KISSING BOOTH! Just kidding! Please don't kill me! I like living! *Hides behind brick wall and peers out at Crona* Crona can you finish for me with the disclaimer and reviews and stuff?! Crona: B-b-but I know know how to deal with writing stories! Me: I'll write the story you just do the disclaimer *Ducks back down behind the brick wall* **

**Crona: B-b-b-b-but **

**Me:Crona ,honey, you know I love you and your my favorite character *Avoids other characters glares* but NO BUTS FROM YOU!**

**Crona: O-o-o-o-OK um *Turns towards readers, reading from a script* Miss author is sad to admit she doesn't own Soul Eater and would like it very much if you gave lots of credit to the original creators of Soul Eater for their Epicness! **

**Me: Good Job!**

**Crona:*Smiling lightly*Miss author would like to personally Thank all of the people who reviewed her story! **

**Reviews:**

**Mangafreak109: Miss author loves your review so much! She says thanks to you she feels much better! She will keep updating as much as possible!**

**Chichichi13:Thanks so much! You're so nice to Miss author!**

**Strophanthus:Miss author says she would have you proof read it if you promise not to change the story line just the grammar\spelling! **

**Crona: H-h-h-have a N-n-nice D-d-d-day!**

**Me: Good Girl! Now you can go back to your comfort corner! I think/hope people don't want to kill me now! Anyway enjoy!(if possible with my writing)**

**Maka P.O.V.**

As I walked to the young shinigami's house I dragged my feet thinking of all the horrible things I said to Soul. I wondered if he would ever even consider forgiving me. I prayed to lord Death that he would forgive me. _'I can't live without soul' _I thought depressed wishing I could just take it all back. Knowing that I couldn't. Thinking if he really did want me he would have fought a little harder to make me understand what I had seen. I sighed as I thought of how to explain to Liz and Patty without making them want to murder Soul. I started to cry from the stress of it all. With tears pouring down my cheeks like a river I arrived at Death the Kidd's house. I wiped the evidence away and rung the doorbell. Kidd answered. He looked at me in all my depressed glory.

"I take it you're here to receive advise from Liz and...Patty?" he questioned glancing over at Patty who was painting a wall in a giraffe print threatening to punch a hole in it.

I nodded my head gloomily fearing another outburst of tears.

"Alright. She should be in her room" he said looking at me with a worried look on his face "Is something wrong Maka?"

I shook my head and he replied with a curt nod probably meaning 'I get it if you don't want to talk about it'. He gave me one more concerned look then walked away trying to stop Patty from punching a hole in his entrance hall wall. I walked up the flight of stairs to Liz's bedroom. I knocked and walked in after I heard her scream

"COME IN!"

I found her on the floor painting her toenails with her headphones on the music blaring so loud that I could hear it loud and clear. I started to wonder how she heard me knock...or how she could hear at all. She took one look at my pitiful face and yanked out her headphones pausing her manicure/pedicure* to ask

"OK. What the HELL is wrong"

Wow. Did I really look that bad? Her words made me break. I hated not knowing what to do about Soul. I needed help. I broke down and cried...no bawled like a big baby. Liz stood up and lead me to the bed. I sat down and looked at her through my fuzzy vision. She stared at me and ask the question over again.

"what's wrong?"

As I explained the whole thing to her trying to make it look like it was all my fault she slowly started to look angrier and angrier. When I finished she looked like she wanted to rip someone's head off. I really hoped she wouldn't kill me for the terrible things I had said to Soul. So the next thing that came out of her mouth was really shocking.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU SOUL EATER EVENS!"

"NO! Liz! It was all my fault! I should have let him explain!"I tried to tell her

"LET HIM EXPLAIN! HA! HE DOESN'T DESERVE ANY OF YOUR TIME!" she was screaming on the top of her lungs now and I heard Kidd yell from downstairs "KEEP IT DOWN OR THE NEIGHBORS WILL COMPLAIN...AGAIN

I looked at the floor and muttered "I need help getting him back"

She looked at me astonished. Her expression slowly turned back to anger as she jumped from the bed.

"HE. WILL. PAY!"

"But Liz its my..."she cut me off

"WE SHALL MAKE HIM WISH HE WAS NEVER BORN!"She shouted

"but Liz like I said.." she cut me off again

"WE SHALL MAKE HIM WISH HE DIDN'T CHEAT!"

"Liz it's not Soul's..."she attempted to cut me off once more but I wouldn't allow her to

"WE WILL SHOW HIM NO..." it was my turn to cut her off

"LIZ I DON'T BLAME SOUL!"I yelled at her

"what!? Why!?" she exclaimed obviously shocked

"I still love him with all of my heart!"I stated somewhat proud of our relationship

"oh...OK sorry about my outburst. It's just I hate it when people hurt my friends." She said shyly

"no problem"I said settling down a bit "but I need some serious advice!"

"wellllll" she said dragging out the l "I suggest looking for him in all of his favorite spots"

I nodded. I hadn't thought of that! '_How obvious! Maka you idiot!' _I thought.

"So what should I do when I find him?" I asked awkwardly

"Um...well you should probably just...uh..." she thought long and hard about the question before she tried to talk again "Well I imagine that he feels just as guilty as you so if you both apologize I think it would be just fine!"

"OK. So I should just apologize and listen to explanation?" I asked unsure

"Yes...not that I can forgive Soul as easily as you but I guess for you I can get over it...for now later there will be punishments!"she said pulling me off the bed and leading me to her bedroom door.

Opening her door and continuing to push me out of the house she said "now you should go and find Soul remember to check all of his favorite places!" when we got to the front door she opened it and pushed me out saying "go make up and cheer up I can't stand seeing you like this! I'll be rooting for you!"

I stumbled off the porch, straightened myself up, and pushed forward with restored energy.

I was going to find Soul...whether or not he wanted me to!

**Sorry it's so short! I'll try to update A.S.A.P! If I get at least one good review for someone who hasn't reviewed yet! Yup I'm getting picky! So review! Helpful criticism is welcomed with open toaster strudels! Yeah that's right toaster strudels! Got to go I hear my tuna calling! Anyway please review! See ya later alligator! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup guys! I've been really busy...being dead. Yay!Portal Quote! Hahahahaha! Yup I've been taking crazy lessons from Patty! It helps that I was already pretty F-ING crazy! But anyway...Yay new chapter! SOMA will continue...maybe. I haven't decided yet! I mean I could make them break-up or make-up! But which one?Anyway onwards! P.s. Sorry for no Soul p.o.v last time I think I'll keep you in the dark for a little while longer about where he went!**

**Reviews: **

**Alapest: Uh maybe you shouldn't read this if you don't like romance...not that I don't like that your reading my story! But this might get really mushy at the end and I would really hate for you to be disappointed! I really would 'cuz it sucks to be disappointed! But if you don't really care please keep reading! By the way your profile picture is soooo cute! FMA forever! (Ps it does make me feel better to know that thank you!)**

**Mangafreak109: Thanks so much! Your the best! Your reviews always encourage me and make me want to write! Please keep reading!**

**Ninja: Awww! Thanks! I'll keep writing as long as I know people are reading it!**

**Lover of Souls: Your so nice! Thanks for the reviews and helpfulness! I'll make sure to correct my spelling errors from now on! Evans it is!**

**Now on to the goodish stuff! (if you can call it that). By the way sorry about the OOC-ness **

**Maka P.O.V.**

I had looked in all the places that I knew Soul loved to be. But I couldn't find him anywhere. It had been 6 hours since I had left Kid's house. It was already 12 o'clock at night and I was freakin' _EXHAUSTED_! I mean I had been running for most of the time only stopping to catch my breath. Soul was still nowhere to be found and I was about to have a flippin' mental breakdown! I couldn't take it anymore! The stress of Soul missing and the possibility that he wouldn't except my apology was killing me! The whole thing was weighing down on my shoulders like a bag of bricks. I felt like I was seriously going to explode! My head pounding from lack of sleep wasn't helping the scenario. After about another hour my feet started walking on their own; my mind wasn't telling them to move or to go anywhere. I felt like I was going to collapse after walking so much to find Soul. I started to mutter his name. My feet lead me to the library. I had walked there so many times that it was probably muscle memory(1). I was starting to feel really dizzy. I mean I was probably dizzy before but this was really bad. My vision started to go all hazy and I stumbled forward, trying and failing to walk. I heard someone call something out. It sounded somewhat like my name but I couldn't quite make it out. So I got closer to the library to try and sit on a bench that I knew was close by still muttering Soul's name as if that would help me find him. I got to where I thought the bench was and started to sway. '_Uh oh' _was my last thought before I passed out falling forward on to something soft...

**Soul P.O.V.**

I had been at the library the entire time. Yeah I know real dorky but I wasn't there to read. I know it sounds cheesy but seriously try not to laugh to much at my totally uncool sappiness. I was there because it was the place that reminded me most of Maka. My beautiful meister, best-friend, and (used to be in till I completely screwed it up) Loving Girlfriend. I missed her so much that I had resorted to coming to the most lame, nerdy, uncool place in the universe. I had spent the in tire day looking at books that I thought she might of read or would like to read. I got kicked out when it was time to close the library. I went and laid down on the bench just outside. I couldn't fall asleep. I wanted to see Maka so bad. So imagine my surprise when that wish came true!

I saw her stumbling around like she was drunk softly muttering something that sounded somewhat like my name. I called out to her. "Maka! Are you alright?" I yelled. She just kept walking forward, not replying to me screaming at her. She kept coming closer and closer, staggering around. Eventually she was standing right in front of me. I sat up strait and looked up at her. Then she fell forward onto my lap...crap!

**(1): muscle memory is a musical term, like when some one plays an instrument and the end up remembering where certain notes are. If you don't get my explanation look it up. **

**Sorry it was so short! I wanted to leave it at cliff hanger. I'm sorry! I suuuuck! So to make up for it I have a strange little story for a late valentines day gift! So here you go! (Its also really short and not long enough to be a really story)**

**Cheesy**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Soul had decided to tell Maka that he loves her on valentines day to make the confession 'romantic'. Bad idea. Of course he didn't know that valentines day was her least favorite day of the year. But why wouldn't it be. Her father always was off with some other girl even on valentines day. He never even remembered to bring her mother flowers or something. Still Soul should of caught on after she shut her self in her room with the door locked. But this is Soul we're talking about I mean he wouldn't relies she hates valentines day even if she shouted it at him. Anyway this is what happened...

**Maka P.O.V.**

He's an idiot! Is he really asking me out today? The worst day of the year? ***Sigh*** Any other day I would of said yes. But today the answer is defiantly no. I pulled Soul over to the window to show him the cheesiest day of the year. I pulled the curtain back and pointed out a couple outside. The man was down on one knee proposing to the girl.

"See? Cheesy!" I said

"wha...?" Soul questioned

I pulled him over to the fridge and opened it. A whole bunch of boxes of chocolate fell out of the fridge. They were from Soul's followers (all of which are girls).

"Cheesy!" I stated loudly

"Buh...?" he inquired

I went over to the dining room table and picked up the roses that were from Blair to Soul and thwacked him on the head with them.

"Ow!" he complained

"Cheesy!" I yelled

"So I guess that's a no?" he said sadly his head drooping

"Nope" I said in cheerful voice while beeping him on the nose "that's a 'Ask me again tomorrow!'"

I turned on my heel and walked to my room, leaving him with a hopeful look on his face. I walked into my room and closed/locked the door...

**That was so random! I put that out of nowhere! Sorry if you didn't like it! If you did, Thanks! But anyway that was just a random 'sorry story' for valentines day and making my chapter even shorter then normal! So Happy (really really late!) Valentines Day! Review please! And if you have helpful criticism I will lovingly take it with open tacos! Have a nice life! **


	6. Chapter 6

**The kiss**

**Sorry! I haven't updated in for flippin' ever and I have no good excuse! I just have no idea what to do for the rest of this story! Now you might be thinking '_oh great! This is one of those false chapters that lead you to believe that there's a new chapter when really the author is just telling you that the story will be on temporary or permanent hiatus' _but this is a real chapter and sorry to the people who do those false chapters (I don't hate them they are actually very informative 'chapters')! But please don't hate me if this chapter stinks (more than usual) because I'm just typing what ever comes to mind. I really thank you all for reviewing and please continue to review because it warms my heart in the cold weather that we are having where I live (Maka: CHEESY!)**

**Reviews: **

**Cartoon's child: hahahahahaha! You're right! It is like Excalibur's "FOOL!"!**

**Strophanthus: Why thank you, Giroro! Thank you, very much!**

**Alapest: Thank you for struggling through my truly terrible writing! Thank you so much!**

**On with the last chapter (yes finally the last one!) p.s. Sorry for all O.C.C-ness and I will not be saying anything at the end so I don't ruin the mood so please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater yada yada yada **

**Soul P.O.V**

_'Now what? I have a sleeping Maka on my lap and my foot is falling __asleep. What to do in a situation like this?' _I think. I pick up Maka's tiny body and move her to what seems like a more comfortable position. _'I got it!' _I think cheerfully _'I'll carry her back home, wait till morning, then leave just before she gets up!'._ I pick her up once more and start to walk home...

**Maka P.O.V**

I woke up in warm arms carrying me somewhere. I blinked in the darkness that seemed to surround me. I could have sworn that I felt the person who was carrying me jump. There was just enough light to see my captor's face. When I looked up I saw Soul and almost passed out from shock. _'So he's been at the library this whole time, huh?' _I though somewhat angrily. I decided to pretend to be asleep in case he was mad at me for wrongly accusing him before he could explain. I guess I fell asleep again because I don't remember anything after that...

**Soul P.O.V.**

As I carried her home all was peaceful. However I could have sworn she woke up at one point. But if that 's the truth she fell back to sleep right away so it didn't matter. It just made me jump a little. Anyway I carried her home and laid her down in bed to sleep. Then I went and sat on the couch. _'you know what?' _I thought questioningly _'that's not good enough...after the hell I must of put her through!...I'll make her something warm to drink for when she gets up!' _I stood up and hurried off to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. Thankfully I didn't burn it...

**Maka P.O.V.**

I woke up to the delightful smell of hot chocolate. My mouth watered and my eyes flew open. I looked around my room. _'How did I get here' _I wondered to myself. I looked my right. Soul was standing there looking quite shocked about to put down a warm and toasty cup of hot chocolate. He put down the cup, took three steps backwards, turned on his heel, and _tried _to run. He failed epically. Because of me. I sprung from the bed taking the opportunity to catch him before he got away. I tackled him to the ground near the doorway. I got off of him as quickly as possible and put one of my feet on his chest. He looked up at me like I was breaking his heart and crushing his spirit. That caused hopelessness to shoot through me like a rocket. I looked down hoping the pain wasn't showing through in my eyes.

"Maka...I'm" he started to say but I cut him off by shaking my head furiously signaling that I didn't want to hear whatever he had to say.

"no...Soul, I..." I started but my voice broke and the tears that I was trying so desperately to hold in came pouring out. I took my foot off of him and fell to my knees. I couldn't stop the constant flow of tears, no matter how much I wiped them away. I couldn't say anything else...

**Soul P.O.V.**

I laid there, watching in horror, as my meister, best friend, and girlfriend broke down and cried for what seemed like forever. _'she never cries! I'm that much of an ass! I made the love of my life not to mention the strongest person I know cry!' _I thought angry at myself for not doing anything. Then my body started to move like it had plan of it's own...

**Maka P.O.V**

I felt my eyes widen in shock as Soul quickly sat up and pulled me into a hug. I was stunned and confused. Then I realized that he was trying to apologize. I hugged back hoping that he would get the signal that I was trying to accept his apology and apologize as well. I hugged as tightly as possible wanting nothing more than to get close to him. He hugged back, pulling me into him.

"I love you, Maka" he whispered softly in my ear.

"I love you, Soul" I whispered back. All was forgiven...

**Normal P.O.V.**

Maka and Soul have been married for one month. Their vows were simple and brief whispers of the words "I love you". And even through hardships they know to this day that they are each others soul-mate...


End file.
